Words unsaid
by maxie210
Summary: Things they should've said, could've said, couldn't have said, but thought, nonetheless.
1. Chapter 1

Petunia Dursley to Lily Potter

I failed, my sister. I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Potter to Harry Potter

Be safe my son, but do not forget to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Ron Weasley to Hermione Weasley/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"At least I wasn't expelled./div 


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius Black to Remus Lupin

You never did realise how much you meant to all of us, numbskull.


	5. Chapter 5

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Nymphadora Lupin to Sirius Black/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"I am a selfish women. But I understood./div 


	6. Chapter 6

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Nymphadora Lupin to Teddy Lupin/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"History repeats. Be well, Teddy./div 


	7. Chapter 7

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Remus Lupin to Fenrir Greyback/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"I at least got to see you fall/div 


	8. Chapter 8

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Fenrir Greyback to Remus Lupin /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"... Almost./div 


	9. Chapter 9

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Bellatrix Lestrange to Rodolphus Lestrange/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Love... Was never enough for us./div 


	10. Chapter 10

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"James Potter to Harry Potter/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"My son./div 


	11. Chapter 11

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Crookshanks to Hermione Granger /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Marry the Red one. I approve./div 


	12. Chapter 12

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Ginerva Weasley to Harry Potter/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"You stole my heart, but from someone else I held you.../div 


	13. Chapter 13

Draco Malfoy to Harry Potter

...


	14. Chapter 14

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Astoria Malfoy to Harry Potter/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"I'm sorry, Gryffindork./div 


	15. Chapter 15

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Astoria Malfoy to Scorpius Malfoy/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Please, be you own person./div 


	16. Chapter 16

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Lucius Malfoy to Draco Malfoy/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Be better than I./div 


	17. Chapter 17

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Sybil Trehawny to Tom Marvolo Riddle/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"They may had thought I insane but you never came after me./div 


	18. Chapter 18

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Hedwig to Harry Potter/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"I tried, my human/div 


	19. Chapter 19

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Regulus Black to Sirius Black/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"I could've been a Gryffindor./div 


End file.
